


Change of Plans

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel takes the Ring and tricks and decieves the Fellowship. How long before they can stop her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

☑Change of Plans

"ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR!" Galadriel came forward and snatched the Ring from Frodo. All Frodo could do was watch as the Lady of Light slid the Ring onto her finger and became the very embodiment of power. She was too strong for the casual donning the Hobbits could endure, Galadriel would be forever changed by the Ring. For several moments the Lady of Lorien reveled in this new power. Using her telepathy she reached across Middle Earth to Mordor and used her powers to battle Sauron. The Nazgul were coming, but if Galadriel could master the Ring, they would be hers to command. Presently, she became aware that Frodo still stood frozen, staring at her.  
"Take your friends, return to the Shire," Galadriel spoke softly but immensely commanding. Frodo gave little thought to his actions. He headed the Lady's orders and woke the Hobbits quietly and urged them to come with him back to Hobbiton. They were mostly half-asleep and hardly questioned Frodo's motives. The power of the Ring affected them, yet they knew not. A company of Elves accompanied the Hobbits -by order of Galadriel- on their return trip home. Thus they left the still sleeping, remaining members of the fellowship and the Ring of Power in Lothlorien.

Legolas awoke and sensed a strange air in Lothlorien. He sat up and looked to his side to Aragorn and Boromir beside him, who were both still sleeping. Gimli slept to his other side. The hobbits were nowhere to be seen. All their gear was gone as well. Legolas rose and walked outside, looking for the Hobbits. Presently, Haldir approached him, "Are the rest of your company awake?"  
"They still slept when I left them. Have you seen the Hobbits?" Legolas questioned.  
"I have not. The Lady wishes to see your companions once they wake."  
Legolas returned to find his friends still asleep. Legolas gently shook Aragorn. "Aragorn," He whispered.  
Aragorn gave a slight groan before rolling over and opening his eyes. "The Hobbits are gone," Legolas whispered.  
Aragorn opened his eyes fully, "What?!" The Ranger sat up and looked over to the area the Hobbits had lain. Boromir stirred.  
"Their packs are gone," Legolas informed.  
"Where are the Hobbits?" Boromir questioned.  
Aragorn had started to follow their tracks on the ground. Boromir followed him. Legolas moved over to Gimli a shook him awake. "Gimli...Gimli...Gimli wake up!" Legolas tried several times before the dwarf roused.  
"What!?" Gimli demanded.  
"Come, the Hobbits are missing and we have an audience with Lady Galadriel," Legolas informed.  
"Elf witch," Gimli muttered under his breath as he pulled himself up.  
Legolas turned as Aragorn and Boromir returned.  
"We are to go to Lady Galadriel," Aragorn informed as he put on his jacket. Legolas slid up beside him, "There is something amiss here. There is a strange air."  
Aragorn turned his head towards the Elf, "The Hobbit's disappearance is most disturbing," Aragorn agreed, "Come!" He spoke in a commanding voice to the others. They followed Aragorn to where they had spoken to Lady Galadriel the night before.  
"Where are the Hobbits?!" Aragorn demanded immediately.  
"They are safe," Galadriel spoke in a slow, mesmerizing voice, "I have sent them home."  
The two Men and the Elf were absently satisfied with this explanation.  
"Return to your homes," Besides the mesmerizing cadence of her voice, there was something about Galadriel that seemed to leave no question of refusal in their minds. They thought no further of this as they turned to walk away. Gimli suddenly sprung around and charged at Galadriel. Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir watched in shock as Gimli attacked Galadriel and snatched the Ring from her finger as she struck him with a blast. Gimli fell back and Legolas rushed to his side. Galadriel collapsed from withdrawal from the Ring.  
"Gimli!" Legolas cried, but received no answer. Aragorn pried the Ring from Gimli's stiff hand.  
"Gimli..." Legolas whispered. The Dwarf was dead. Aragorn too mourned for the loss of one of the Fellowship.  
"We must go now!" Boromir brusquely grabbed Aragon's arm and pulled him up. Aragorn rose and gently urged the mourning Elf to his feet. "Legolas, come," Aragorn whispered to the Elf. Haldir rushed towards them, "Take a boat, quickly!" Haldir ushered them forward. Legolas grabbed Gimli's body and carried it.  
"Come!" Boromir was adamantly leading them forward. He and Haldir held the boat steady while Legolas gracefully hopped in and Aragorn plopped down. Boromir sat down and grabbed the paddle. "Go fast! May the Valar be with you!" Haldir bid as Boromir rowed down the river. Legolas had gently laid Gimli's body on the bottom of the Elvish boat. He contemplated his loss. He and Gimli had a rocky start for their two races had famous animosity towards each other. The Elf and the Dwarf had seized every opportunity to make prejudiced jabs at each others race. But in the Mines of Moria, they had overcome their differences and Legolas had found a friend in Gimli son of Gloin. And now he was gone!  
Aragorn was burdened by Gimli's death. Gimli had been the only one of them strong enough to resist Galadriel. The Dwarf had been a noble companion and Aragorn had grown fond of him as he had with all the members of the Fellowship. They had lost Gandalf to shadow and flame, then Gimli to none other than Galadriel, Lady of the Golden wood. She had been unable to resist the Ring. This thought reminded Aragorn of his burden. The Ring. He still held it tightly in his fist. The heavy metal heated his hand.  
After Boromir had been rowing for a very long time, Aragorn finally spoke, telling Boromir to make for the eastern shore. By the time they reached the shore, Legolas had broken from his haze of grief and was the first to bound onto land. He turned back and grabbed Aragorn's arm and helped him out of the boat. Legolas then turned and offered his hand to Boromir, who excepted the assistance after he struggled for balance. They then held a funeral for Gimli. They laid him out in the bottom of the boat and placed his axe in his hands across his chest. Aragorn pushed the boat off and sent him down the River. "May you find peace, son of Gloin," Aragorn wished.  
Legolas spoke quietly in the elven-tongue.  
Boromir bowed his head, "You were an honorable warrior and companion," The Gondor Man said as the boat disappeared over the waterfall of the Anduin river. They stood for a moment in silence before Boromir sprung to action. "We must move quickly before we are found!" He bid. Legolas followed him first after taking a long look at where Gimli had last been seen. Aragorn slowly followed. They climbed over rocks for all of the day. When the sun began to disappear over the horizon Legolas came to Aragorn, "Do you need rest?"  
Aragorn unconvincingly shook his head. Legolas frowned.   
"Boromir!" The Elf then called in a loud voice, "Is this a fit time do you feel, for us to halt for the day?"  
Boromir came over to where the Elf and the Man stood, "It is true I am weary, but if there is more ground that must be covered, I can continue."  
"That is not necessary. It was simply the manner of convincing Aragorn to rest."  
Aragorn glared at the Elf. They looked around for a place to camp, and finally found a cave. "Sleep, I will take the first watch," Legolas volunteered. Aragorn could not find sleep. He merely stared at the cave floor, unease biting at him. After a couple of hours he rose and walked up beside Legolas who was sitting outside the cave. The Elf had been quietly singing a song under his breath, but ceased when he heard the Man approach. "I'll take over, go sleep," Aragorn whispered.  
Legolas did not move, instead he said, "Are you sure it is best for you to carry the Ring?"  
Aragorn started at the Elf's question.  
"Mortals succumb to the power the worst," Legolas continued.  
"I can handle it!" Aragorn snapped defensively.  
"If there is any who can do it, it is you! It is not your heart I doubt, but your blood," Legolas assured.  
Aragorn grunted, "And I suppose you could effortlessly tote it all the way to Mordor?!" The Ranger bit with malice.  
"No! That's not what I'm saying. I will gladly take it if you wish it. But it is not my intent to snatch it from you for my own use..." 'Unlike some other people' went unspoken, but Aragorn could hear it in the Elf's tone.  
After a few moments Legolas said, "Isildur had good intentions but could not resist it."  
"Don't remind me!" Aragorn growled. Isildur's failure was a touchy subject to the Ranger.  
"You must not forget! You must learn from his mistakes. But you are better than him! I have faith in you, Estel," Legolas smiled and squeezed Aragorn's shoulder then ducked into the cave.

They woke the next morning and continued their journey. The three continued through Emyn Muil. Legolas was silent in his grief, Aragorn remained aware and burdened by the Ring, and Boromir was plagued with inner conflict. Throughout their continuing quest, Boromir's blood desired the Ring and pulled him. He would often grasp his sword hilt, prepared to murder the Ring-bearer and take the Ring for his own. But then the real Boromir, the honorable one, would stay his hand and rationalize him. He was at constant war with himself. As they got nearer to the darkness of Mordor, the darkness of Boromir was gaining.   
They stopped to camp for the night. Aragorn did not make a move to rest, instead staring into the distance. Boromir walked up beside him. "You should rest," Boromir said. Aragorn made no response.  
"I know you suffer, I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways Aragorn, other paths we might take."  
"No," Aragorn replied firmly.  
A moment lapsed before Boromir's fist flew and landed against Aragorn's face. Legolas sprung forward, seemingly from out of nowhere, and pulled Boromir away. Boromir struggled to pull himself from Legolas grip and the two tumbled down the rocks. Legolas sprung up and drew his bow and pointed his arrow at the man's chest.   
"I have known your draw to the Ring, your constant desire! You are a hinderance to the quest! Go home to your City of Stone where you will serve more purpose than attempting to snatch the Ring!" Legolas threatened.  
"I am here to help," Boromir pleaded, the darkness slinking into the back of his mind.  
"You are not helping! Go home!" Legolas shouted.  
Boromir could see movement above Aragorn who laid on the ground clutching the Ring. Boromir bounded up the rocks to him. Legolas knocked into him and tried to pull him down. Boromir slid but kicked the Elf in the face before jumping up and pulling out his sword. He swung his sword over Aragorn just in time to stop the attacking creature from getting the Ranger. The gnarled thing landing against Boromir's blade, dying instantly. It was Gollum, who had chased the company since Moria. Boromir turned to Legolas, who was watching in surprise from where he had fallen, and gave him and indignant look.   
"A lot of help you are!" Boromir spat.   
Boromir rose and offered to help Aragorn up. But Legolas was quicker than him and had risen from the ground and climbed up the rocks before pushing Boromir away. Legolas knelt down beside Aragorn and placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas's inquiry was interrupted as Aragorn abruptly shoved the Elf away, jumped to his feet and stalked off. Boromir could not help but give a smirk at seeing Legolas fall onto his back at Aragorn's hand. It appeared Legolas did not have favor with the Ring-bearer either. Legolas picked himself up and walked over to where Aragorn had gone.   
"Come back to the camp, nothing will hurt you," Legolas promised.   
Aragorn did not move a muscle. Legolas grabbed Aragorn's arm and pulled him back. Aragorn seemed distant and did not seem to notice. Aragorn laid down but did not sleep. Legolas stared daggers at Boromir the entire night. The next morning they set out walking again. The day was uneventful but Legolas remained protectively by Aragorn's side and took every chance to glare at Boromir, who had taken to walking ahead. They made camp for the night. Boromir wandered off, leaving Legolas and Aragorn.   
"Aragorn you need to sleep," Legolas insisted.  
Aragorn did not reply.  
"I see that the Ring is a great burden to you. I will gladly carry it for you," Legolas offered.  
A crazed look filled Aragorn's eyes, and he sprang up and pushed Legolas away, "Get away!" He cried.  
"I don't want to keep it!" Legolas assured, "I would only hold it during the night, so you might sleep."  
"The Ring is my burden!" Aragorn shouted. He then returned to his seat. 

Boromir returned with a bird he had caught. "It's not much, but not many things live around here." He managed to start a small fire and cooked the meat. He gave it all to Aragorn and he insisted the Ranger eat. Aragorn managed to down the measly amount of meat.   
Legolas attempted to approach Aragorn again, "You must sleep!"  
"Very well," Aragorn laid down. Legolas kept watch as he had for every night since leaving Lothlorien.   
The next day they finally arrived at the Black Gate. They crouched behind a rock to assess the situation. Before any one could stop him, Aragorn slipped on the Ring and vanished. At that moment a Nazgûl riding a fell-beast flew towards them. Boromir sprung forward to meet the beast. Not knowing where Aragorn was caused Legolas to react slowly. But following Boromir's lead, he released an arrow into the Fell-beast's eye. The Nazgul jumped off and engaged Boromir. Legolas ran forward and jumped onto the Fell-beast's back to attempt to slay him. The winged creature lurched. Legolas saw this as an opportunity to get over the gate. He turned back to Boromir.   
"Go!" Boromir shouted.  
Legolas was torn, he and Boromir had been at ends with each other, but he was a noble man and Legolas hated to leave anyone behind.   
"Go! For Aragorn! Don't let it be in vain!" Boromir shouted again before turning to block a blow from the Nazgûl. Legolas wished Boromir well, then realized he did not know where Aragorn was. He reached his hand down, and it was not mere coincidence that he caught onto an unseen object. He grabbed the invisible body and pulled it onto the fell-beast as he rode the flying creature. He felt down the arm to the hand and pulled the Ring off. Aragorn instantly became visible.   
"Aragorn you must not! It calls to him!" Legolas said.   
Legolas wondered why the Fell-beast was being so compliant as to fly them, then he noticed he was flying them straight towards four other Nazgûl riding fell-beasts. Legolas drew an arrow and shot at one of the approaching creatures. The Nazgul screamed a piercing shriek. Legolas' hands flew to his ears and he cried out from the pain the noise inflicted. He drew another arrow and fired it at another fell-beast. The one they rode lurched as he fired, and added to the distraction of the shrieking, Legolas' arrow strayed from all his targets and landed uselessly on the ground far below. Aragorn was tipping forward so Legolas tightened his arm around him and pulled him closer. The fell-beast they rode raised its head and let out a howl. Legolas nearly dropped his bow as he raised his hands to cover his ears. The Nazgul were approaching quickly. Legolas made a quick decision. The Nazgul approached to their side. Legolas plunged his knife into the beast that they rode and it fell towards the ground. Legolas jumped the the fell-beast that had ridden up beside them, but he left Aragorn on the falling beast. He was trusting Aragorn to complete their task, he would destract the Nazgul. On the fell-beast, Legolas sat behind its Nazgul rider. He tried to stab him but the Ring-wraith pulled him forward. The contact with the Ring-wraith sent a darkness through his veins. He was frozen by its evil nature. He felt himself fall as he tried to combat the dark. Then he remembered. With his last bit of strength he pulled out his dagger and stabbed the fell-beast's head and lept from the falling creature. There were still two more Nazgul that pursued Aragorn. Legolas shot down the remaining two as he fell. Fell to the ground. He felt himself crash down against the ashy rock. He felt the terrible pain.

 

Legolas reluctantly opened his eyes. Aragorn needed him. He needed to protect Aragorn. He was in terrible pain from his fall, and he could feel the darkness invading him. The rock dug into his skin and blood poured from his wounds. Aragorn. He needed to get the Aragorn. Most likely the Nazgul would be after him, so Legolas must get there first. He pulled himself to his feet, he put Aragorn in the forethought of his mind so as to push away the pain. He dragged himself along. Sauron's gaze swept over Legolas. The pain from intense glare caused Legolas fall to his knees. After torturing Legolas with his evil gaze, the Eye moved away. Legolas recovered, pulling himself to his feet. He felt urgency then, Sauron was onto them! He rushed to catch up with Aragorn.  
Aragorn was inside the pinnacle of the volcano holding the Ring up above the lava. He was finally there, after all he had been through to get here he was finally about to destroy the Ring. But Aragorn began questioning himself. Why should he destroy it? He had spent much effort to bring it here; he had mastered the Ring.  
Legolas called out to him, "Destroy it! What are you waiting for?" Aragorn turned to Legolas and stared towards him. Then Aragorn slipped on the Ring and vanished. Legolas groped the air with his left arm and hit what had to be Aragorn. An invisible elbow hit Legolas square in the chest, knocking him down. He could hear Aragorn foots steps and Legolas swiftly stuck out his arm, which succeeded in tripping Aragorn, although he was still invisible. Legolas reached to find Aragorn and his hand touched him. He frantically tried to locate Aragorn's hand but a booted foot kicked him in the face. Legolas could hear Aragorn scramble to his feet. Legolas stood and rushed to cut him off. Invisible, Aragorn kicked Legolas off his feet. On the ground, Legolas grabbed Aragorn's leg causing him to flip over Legolas. As Legolas was rising Aragorn dealt a swift kick to Legolas's side which knocked him on the ground. Aragorn jumped up and deliberately stomped on Legolas's wrist. Legolas let out a scream of pain. He grabbed his dagger and stabbed it into Aragorn's foot, which he could land beside him. Aragorn called out and fell forward. Legolas jumped up and grabbed Aragorn from behind and tried to reach his hand. Aragorn shoved him off and the two wrestled for control. It was difficult for Legolas as he could not see his opponent. He succeeded in locating Aragorn's hand, but the Ranger tried to yank it free. Legolas held onto the Ring and when Aragorn pulled back it slid off and went flying towards the edge of the platform. Aragorn instantly became visible, and they both scrambled to reach it first. Legolas succeeded and swept the Ring away into the fire. With his mission accomplished Legolas collapsed on the edge from his injuries. With the Ring destroyed, Aragorn snapped back to himself. He saw Legolas near the edge, and he felt guilt for what he remembered inflicting upon his loyal friend. Aragorn was weary from bearing the Ring, but adrenaline kicked in and he rushed and grabbed Legolas and carried him out of the exploding volcano. They reached safety on a rock. Eagles suddenly swooped down from the sky and carried them away to Minas Tirith. There Elrond treated their wounds and when they awoke Aragorn apologized profusely to Legolas for hurting him. Legolas forgave him readily, knowing Aragorn was not completely in control. All of Middle Earth celebrated the defeat of Sauron. Aragorn became King of Gondor and there was a great coronation where he also married Arwen Undómiel, Elrond's daughter. He never forgot the journey of the Ring, nor the sacrifices of those who died for the sake of its success. Aragorn and Arwen later had a son named Eldarion. Once he was a wise adult, Aragorn and Arwen left him as King and sailed to Valinor, there Aragorn finally found peace.


End file.
